FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to electric fence wire mounting and insulating structures and more particularly to such structures which are adapted for mounting on metal T-posts.
Electric fence wire mounting structures are commonly made of electrically non-conductive plastic materials for mounting on metal fence posts to support the electrically charged wires so that the wires are supported in an elevated position and are well insulated from the metal posts. The provision of mounting structures for T-posts having a flange and stem is further complicated because T-posts vary substantially in dimensions from one manufacturer to another. It is desirable that the same mounting and insulating structure can be used with any of the available of T-post types so that an inventory of different shapes and sizes of insulator units is not required by either the manufacturer or the user.
Many insulator units which are used with metal posts having various shapes in cross-section require mounting from one end of the post making it impossible to add insulators for additional wires below any existing wire.
Two-part insulators of the type having a threaded portion to receive a nut which permits locking the insulator in a selected position on the post also have similar difficulties in that they usually require mounting from one end of the post.